On the Road
by MagicalPeace123
Summary: He was leaving, she was waiting. Just what were the thoughts in their minds that fated night? [SasuSaku] [Chapter 181] [OneShot]


**On the Road**

_**By MagicalPeace123**_

**...:oOo:...**

It was a beautiful night.

There was a bright silver crescent moon, cheerily spreading its light across the many buildings that filled the village of Konoha. Some wisps of dark clouds, tinted lighter with the moonlight lazily hung around the sky.

But Sasuke wasn't looking at the amazing view that could be seen through the big glass window of his apartment.

Rather, he was gazing rather mournfully (regretfully?) at the picture that lay on the windowsill.

It was a simple, wooden frame that held the photograph. But it was the content itself that was important. It was an image of three men, and one girl, posing for the camera. It was the portrait that captured the very essence of Team 7.

_Family..._

Kakashi was at the back, of course, his tall form bent over, with each of his hands ruffling the heads of Naruto and himself, his eyes closed, and his lips spread in a cheery smile under his mask. Naruto looked miffed, his arms crossed and eyes squinted shut, looking rather foolish. He was just glaring coolly at the camera, looking as though he didn't give a damn. And Sakura... she had a look on her face that was both bubbly and cheery, with her eyes closed and a blush tainting her cheeks.

He picked up the frame, and looked at it with shadowed eyes.

_Is this..._

_Is this what I have to leave behind...?_

_What I have to come back to?_

_What I..._

_What I have to protect...?_

He turned his head sharply, his longish bangs swishing falling over his forehead. His eyes fell upon the strap of the dark bag that was hoisted on his shoulders.

Is this what he wanted?

Did he really want to live behind the road that led to happiness? Where revenge was the last thing in his mind? Where he could live a life with people that he cared about, and who cared about him?

He felt his resolve deter slightly.

But then he remembered his father, the strong and composed man, lying on the ground in a heap, surrounded by his own blood. He remembered his mother, the sweet and beautiful woman whom he loved with all his heart laying on top of her husband, her face pale and lifeless.

Sasuke remembered spinning wheels of red and black, before plunging into a world of darkness and nightmares.

He opened his eyes. They visibly hardened in determination.

Nothing could stop him from avenging his family.

Nothing could stop him from bringing death to the man who brought death to his clan.

Nothing... Nothing could stop, or come in between his destiny.

_I am different..._

_I have nothing here that will give me fulfillment..._

_My fate cannot be accomplished in a place like this..._

_My clan will not find rest till their murderer is dead..._

He turned over the picture frame, his hand resting on the frame a second longer than it should have. His mouth set on a tight, grim line, he head out the door.

He didn't look back once.

_Nothing will stop me from fulfilling my destiny..._

_Not love..._

_Not friendship..._

He could not stop the mental image of the photograph from flitting across his mind.

_Not family._

**...:oOo:...**

She was standing in the shadows, and a gust of cool wind blew by.

She shivered, but did not move from her spot. Her eyes were large, alert. They were looking for something they did not want to find.

_Please... _

_No..._

_Don't do it, Sasuke-kun..._

Sakura was forcing herself to think these thoughts. She wouldn't be here if she believed them.

All she had left was a spark of hope in her heart. And that spark could be smothered in an instant.

_Sasuke-kun..._

She heard a noise, and turned around. She could see him coming.

Her eyes saddened at the sight of him. She never thought she'd be unhappy to see Sasuke.

He was surprised to see her there. That much she was sure of. The questioning look on his face was prominent, but her eyes dropped to his shoulder, and the strap of his bag.

Her expression slipped further.

"Why are you prowling around here, at the middle of the night?" His voice was calm, clear and smooth. Exactly like Sasuke. Just like always.

"I knew you'd come this way... If you were to leave..." she started softly, her gaze lowering to the ground. "So I just waited here..."

He turned away from her, and started walking away. He was heading towards the gates. "Get out of here," he said, his voice dropping to a low level. "And go back to sleep..."

She felt something in her throat as she heard him walk further and further away. It made her choke, and it was hard for her to breath. Her heart felt much heavier, and started thumping harder, as she felt her tear ducts fill up.

"Why won't you say anything to me?" she choked out, tears dripping down her face in a steady flow.

"Why do you always keep so quiet? You never say a single word to me...?"

He did not turn around. The only indication that he heard what she was saying was that he stopped walking.

_Am I really that horrible? _

_Do I bother you that much...?_

_Am I... _

_Am I really such an unwanted force in your life...?_

"I told you," his voice said. She looked up in surprise. "I don't need your help. Don't try to look after me..."

There was silence for a moment.

A watery smile slowly broke out on her face. A wistful look of reminiscence appeared.

"No matter what, you always just hate me, don't you...?

"You remember, don't you? When we first became Genins, the day our three-man time was first decided..."

_You have no idea..._

_I was ecstatic..._

_I couldn't believe it..._

_I could be by your side..._

_Happy that I had a chance now, at impressing you..._

_Make you like me... _

"The first time we were here by ourselves, you were so mad at me..."

_I think that was..._

_That was..._

_A wake up call of some kind..._

"_Huh?" she asked, her eyes wide and confused. _

_He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were closed, and he was facing her side. "It's just a bit different," he started, his voice more cold and angry than she ever heard before, "From having your parents mad at you." _

_She leaned back slightly, a surprised and wary look washing over her. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" she asked, her cheeks flushing slightly, and eyebrows quirked in nervousness. _

_He finally tilted his head towards her direction. _

_She gulped in unwanted anticipitation._

"_You're," he said, slowly, clearly. "Annoying." _

_I guess..._

_I guess I deserved that..._

_If it weren't for you..._

_I probably still would've acted awful..._

_Towards Naruto..._

_He doesn't deserve it... _

_He never deserved any of the things I said to him..._

"I don't remember that."

Her head shot up.

_What...?_

_You..._

_You forgot...? _

_How...?_

_Why...?_

Her eyes lowered in realization.

_Of course..._

She laughed softly, humorlessly. "Yeah, I guess you're right...

"That's all in the past, huh?"

He stayed silent.

He stayed still.

"That's when it all began though. You and me... along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei...

"We did all sorts of missions, just the four of us... It was painful and difficult at times... Even with that though..."

_Come on, Sasuke-kun..._

_Remember..._

_Remember all the moments..._

_Remember Naruto..._

_Kakashi-sensei..._

_Remember me... _

_Remember all of us..._

_Remember your family._

"I still enjoyed it," she finished off, softly.

He stayed silent.

The spark in her heart dimmed.

But she wouldn't give up.

This was Sasuke.

"I know all about your past, Sasuke-kun," she started again. "Even if you get revenge, though, it won't bring anyone happiness..."

_Even though I will never understand your pain..._

_Your sorrow..._

_Your misery..._

_At least... _

_Let me help you ease it..._

_Share it with me..._

_Bring yourself the happiness that you deserve..._

_Let me..._

_Let us..._

_Let us help you get it..._

"Not even you, Sasuke," she paused.

"...Nor me..."

"I already know," he broke in.

Her eyes widened.

_What...?_

"I'm different from you all," he said in a low voice. "I can't be following the same path as you guys...

"Up until now, we've been doing everything as a group...

"But there is something else... I must do..."

Her face was scrunching up as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill out again.

_No..._

_No, no, no!_

"Deep inside my heart, I've already decided on revenge...

"For that reason only, do I live...

"I'll never be like you or Naruto!"

Her face crumpled, and the fluid raced down her cheeks.

"Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone!" She took a step forwards. "Right now, I know your pain...!

"I may have friends and family... But if you were to leave..."

She closed her eyes as tears streaked down faster and heavier than ever.

"To me...

"To me... I would be just as alone as you..."

He seemed to have relaxed.

"From here on out," he stated, putting his hand inside his pockets. "We all begin new paths..."

She shook her head furiously.

_No, no...!_

_You can't just leave us!_

_You can't..._

_You can't just leave me!_

"I... I... I love you with all my heart!" she cried out. "If you were to stay with me, there would be no regrets!

"Because everyday we'd something fun, we'd be happy, I swear!"

_There would never be any regrets..._

_I'd do everything... anything to make you happy..._

_And just being with you..._

_That's enough to make me happy..._

"I would do anything for you!" her voice was escalating prominently.

"So... Just please... stay with me..."

Her heart was beating faster than ever. Her throat was clogged, and it was getting harder and harder for her to breath.

Never before had she been so filled with emotion.

"I'll even help you with your revenge!" she cried, clasping her hands in front of her, as she always did when she was nervous, her eyes shut. A wind blew by, blowing leaves all around her, and ruffling her dress. "I don't know what I could do, but, I'll try my best to do something...

"So please..."

She was sniffling, and gasping slightly for air, her crying making it hard to inhale.

"Stay with me...

"Or take me with you if you can't stay here..."

She was calming down slightly. Her chest was still pounding, but her head was clearing, and she felt lighter, somehow.

Suddenly, his head tilted back towards her once again. The spark of hope inside her flared for an instant.

"You really are," he said, a smirk on his face. "Annoying."

Her eyes widened in fear and hurt as he started to walk again.

_No!_

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Come back!_

"Don't leave!" she shouted, rushing forwards. "If you do, I'll scream!"

Suddenly, he disappeared, and her eyes widened.

She felt the familiar presence of Sasuke appear behind her.

_Sasuke-kun...?_

"Sakura..." It was a low, soft voice. It was nothing like him. Yet, she couldn't ever be any surer that it really was Sasuke.

"Thank you."

She felt a soft blow on the back of her neck.

A rush of wind blew by, fluttering her pink hair.

Her eyes started to close.

_Sasuke-kun..._

**...:oOo:...**

He set her unconscious form down gently on top or the stone bench. He reached out to tuck the stray pink bangs away from her face, but stopped in time. Turning around, he started walking, her peaceful breathing haunting him.

_Thank you..._

_For coming here._

_For waiting._

_I now have one more thing to fight for._

_To kill him for._

_I want to protect people like you._

_I don't want there to be a single chance that he'll somehow reach you..._

_Reach Naruto. _

_The same thing that happened to my family..._

_Cannot happen again..._

Concentrating charka to his legs, he propelled his legs up onto the top pf the wall that surrounded Konoha.

His eyebrows rose at his welcome party.

"We've been waiting for you," drawled the lavender haired man, whose name he'd soon learn was Sakon. "...Sasuke-sama."

He looked at them coolly. "What are you doing here?"

"When we left our village," he gestured at his three partners. "It was decided for you to be our new leader... Please forgive our rude welcome..."

Sasuke turned around. "I don't care about that. Let's get out of here..."

His pitch black eyes gazed at the dark forests that protected the village.

This was his fate.

His destiny was much larger than just being a ninja for a village.

_And now..._

"Now it begins..." he whispered out into the darkness, the silhouettes of the four Sound ninjas surrounding him.

_From here on out..._

_We all begin new paths..._

_Now begins the paving of the roads..._

_The paths to our futures..._

_The roads..._

_The roads that lead to our destinies._

**...:oOo:...**


End file.
